Unexpected
by chiquislover25
Summary: When she graduated high school she expected her life to be much different than what it is now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! Sorry for not updating "Daddy" or "Reuniting" but I've been busy and when I finally went to write the idea for this story came up. I'll update those soon but I hope you like this story (Sorry for the Title but I'm not good at those). Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

She watches as he absentmindedly caresses and speaks sweet-nothings to her abdomen. They're not even sure there's something in there yet, they're (more like he's) going off a home test she took.

At 19 she should be panicking at the fact that she may possibly be pregnant, but she's not.

Instead she finds herself at peace, lying in bed and running her fingers through the hair of the father of her possible child.

"Babe?" she asks.

"Hmm?" he responds, not moving his head from it's place near her abdomen.

"You keep talking to my stomach and we're not even sure if there's a baby in there," she points out to him. She sees him lift his head and slowly move himself up towards her, smirk never leaving his features.

She can't help but stare, his lack of attire matching her own due to the impromptu shower they shared.

"I know, but," he sighs. "I can't help it."

"How are you so calm?" she asks, placing a gentle hand against his cheek. "Most guys if told their girlfriend might be pregnant would be running for the hills."

"I think we both know I'm not a regular guy," he jokes, before moving to hold her and taking a deep breath. "I guess the reason I'm not panicking is that in my mind you being pregnant wouldn't be a bad thing. It would be challenging yes but it would be the start of the family I saw eventually having with you," he explains.

She's speechless and amazed at his answer. However, the reason his answer hits her so much is that it's the same reasons she has for not being panicking. She wants this with him. The timing might be off but she does want it.

She can't help but lean up to kiss him.

"I love you," she says against his lips.

"I love you too, with or without baby," he says softly.

"Do you love me enough to get me and our possible child some food?" she asks timidly. He laughs wholeheartedly.

"Of course I can," he says kissing her softly before shamelessly climbing off the bed and turning to go to the kitchen. He catches her staring and turns to tease her. "You see something you like, Berry?"

"Just enjoying the view, St. James. You have a cute mole on your left butt cheek," she says unabashedly. He climbs back on the bed and very closely to her lips he whispers

"Cute you say?"

He leans into kiss her, slowly building, when the curtain used as a divider slides opens.

"Urgh!" they hear their roommate groan, causing them to break the kiss, Jesse quickly moving to cover them up with the sheets but not moving from above her.

"Can't you two keep yourselves off of each other? No wonder Rachel may be pregnant, you two are insatiable," Kurt reproaches.

"Sorry Kurt," she says, a bit embarrassed.

"If it's not too much to ask, why the interruption, Kurt?" Jesse complains, slowly moving off of her, not without receiving a smack from her.

"Dinner's ready and I lost a game of chance with Santana," he quickly spills out, back turned.

"We'll be right out Kurt. I was actually about to walk out there as I am to get Rachel some food," Jesse explains.

"God no. Don't you dare do that!" Kurt exclaims.

"Come on Kurt you've seen me naked before and I'm pretty sure you liked it," Jesse teases as he puts some boxers on and a t-shirt.

"Shut it St. James," Kurt says, blushing before quickly leaving for the kitchen.

They both laugh at the young man's misery before Jesse turns to look at her.

"Do you still want me to bring your food here? I really wouldn't mind if you don't want to get up," he offers sweetly, placing his hand once again on her abdomen.

"No its fine just give me a minute to get something on and I'll join you," she tells him.

He surprises her by placing a gentle kiss on her abdomen before also giving her one. He leaves her alone and as she lays there she thinks about how different her life is from what she imagined months ago following graduation.

She had been left heartbroken when Finn had put her on that train, but she had nevertheless waited for him. For four months she waited for something from him: a letter, a phone call, a text, anything. But it never came. She was left alone missing the man who she believed was the love of her life.

It was during those months that she ran into Jesse at one of the auditions she went to. They had gotten to know each other again as friends. It wasn't until she decided to completely let go of Finn that she made her move to be with Jesse.

He had been hesitant, afraid to take that chance with her again. But after talking everything out and realizing how right it felt to be together they had both taken that leap of faith and neither of them regrets it.

Now she's here living with the man she expects to spend the rest of her life.

She hears someone knocking on the door and Jesse telling Kurt and Santana that he was going to get it.

"What are you doing here?!" she hears a familiar voice exclaim from the door.

She freezes. That can't be him. It's been nearly a year, she's finally moved on and she's happy. She may be expecting her first child with the man that she loves. He shouldn't be here.

"You know that the person knocking on the door usually isn't the one asking questions," she hears her boyfriend answer, anger obvious in his tone.

"That's not answering my question, St. Douche," the voice once again speaks.

She quickly gets up and gets her robe on, heading straight to the door. Once there, she sees her boyfriend and her ex squaring each other off and her friends sitting in complete shock at the kitchen table.

The silence that fell after Finn's insult is deafening and she know she has to be the one to break it.

"I think that's a question you should be answering," she says making her way to the door and drawing everyone's attention. Her focus is only on her boyfriend and sees the tension in his body.

"Jess," she says softly, taking his hand in hers. She looks into his eyes to give him some reassurance and show him the love she had for him. "It's okay," she whispers. He sighs and she takes a deep breath before facing her ex.

He looks about the same. He has that confused look that was a constant throughout high school and their relationship. But then that confused gaze turns to a smile that used to make her heart accelerate.

"What are you doing here Finn?" she asks, no longer feeling the effects that that smile used to hold.

"Yeah, I think that's something we'd all like to know," Santana chimes in.

"I…. I came to see you," he stutters out, his smile faltering. "To talk to you."

"I don't think there's anything to talk about," she says. The hurt and anger that his abandonment and disappearance had brought her start to rise once again in her and she thinks she won't be able to keep it together. It isn't until she feels her hand receive a squeeze that she remembers she's not alone in this, that the man she loves is right beside her giving her his support. She can't help but look at him and with one look she feels her entire body relax and her emotions come back in control. Finn doesn't miss the connection between them and decides to step in.

"Can we please talk? There's a lot I need to explain," he begs trying to grab her free hand before she quickly pulls it away. Shaking her head to clear her mind.

"Like what? Like why you disappeared for months without making any contact with me? Why you've just now decided to come back to talk with me?" she demands.

"Please Rachel," he once again tries to get a hold of her arm but before he can she feels Jesse step in front of her.

"Back the hell off," she hears him almost growl at her ex.

He lets go of her hand to cross both his arms and she feels both Kurt and Santana trying to move her away.

"Don't forget you may have a bun in the oven, Rachel. If these two start going at it, the last place you need to be is between them," Kurt whispers into her ear when she tries to put up some resistance. But once she thinks these words over she agrees and takes a few steps back. If she didn't know Jesse as well as she does she would have missed the way his body relaxes once she's out of "harm's way".

"This has nothing to do with you St. Jerk. This is between Rachel and me so get out of the way," Finn yells at Jesse, trying to get around him.

"If it wasn't clear before she doesn't want to talk to you or for you to touch her," Jesse says coldly, trying to keep his composure.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" Finn asks.

"A better question is who are you to come here demanding to talk to her after what you did?" Jesse yells back, making sure to avoid the younger man's question.

"I'm her boyfriend," Finn answers smugly.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Santana exclaims, surprising them all. "Did you actually expect Berry to wait for you like a loyal dog or something? It's been almost a year you idiot," she says moving to stand between Jesse and Finn, unafraid to stand up to the former quarterback.

"Well yeah I did," Finn stutters out trying not to be intimidated by the Latina.

"Well you were wrong, she's moved on and doesn't love you anymore I suggest you get that through your head. You messed up big time Hudson," she says.

"You're wrong Santana, she loves me, St. Jackass here is only a rebound," he says trying to get a rise from her boyfriend.

"Just stop!" she exclaims, getting all their attentions.

"I… I can't talk to you right now," she tells Finn. "And I'm not sure when I'll be able to do so. So many things are going through my head right now and I can't talk to you," she pauses to take another deep breath. Unknowingly she moves her free hand over her abdomen.

"I can't ask you to leave because Kurt lives here and he's your brother. So you can stay if you wish but I don't want you to interfere in my life," she tells him, looking at him in the eyes. "I'm happy, Finn and I don't want you or anyone else to ruin that for me."

"Rachel…" he starts.

"Don't," she interrupts. "If you're going to stay make yourself comfortable in the living room or Kurt's room. I'm going to be in my room, enjoying the rest of my day with my boyfriend," she announces before taking Jesse by the hand and dragging him to their room.

Once in the room he embraces her and she feels herself relax completely. She hears both Kurt and Santana going off on Finn but she drowns them out.

"Do you want to talk?" he asks softly, kissing the top of her head. She shakes her head.

"Can we just lay on the bed and watch something? I need you to just hold me, to hold us," she tells him. She hears him chuckle.

"Are you starting to believe that there is a baby in here?" he asks moving his hand to lay on her womb.

"I… I think I would be disappointed if there wasn't," she says with a laugh.

"You would?" he asks surprised.

"Of course I would. I wouldn't be having a child with the man that I love," she admits.

She sees a bit of fear in his eyes and she knows where that comes from.

"Him being here, being back, it doesn't change anything between the two of us. I love you and I would be very happy to start a family with you," she says with a bright smile.

"Bed then?" he asks with an equally bright smile.

"Just us two and our possible child," she says playfully.

They both lay down, watching a movie together until Santana come in with some food for them.

"Hey you two, I know you've said you can survive in love but I thought you might want some food," Santana jokes.

"Thanks Santana," she says, sitting up.

Its now that she notices that it's really quiet in the apartment and the voice of her ex is nowhere to be heard.

"Kurt took Finnbecile to the airport and is flying back to Ohio with him," Santana explains, having noticed her realization. "He's making sure he stays far away from you two."

"Thank you, Santana," Jesse says right behind her, with real sincerity in his voice.

"No problem St. James. You two deserve to be happy," she says before leaving them alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! So I had this chapter written before I published this story and before I considered to make it more than a one-shot. So after this chapter I'll be going back to telling what happened between the two chapters. Not sure yet if it will be linear or more like "Daddy". I hope you like it and I'll update my other stories soon as well.**

It's been a year since he's seen her. After Kurt brought him back to Ohio, his mom, Burt and Mr. Schue have made sure he doesn't make any contact with her. The only contact was a letter with some song lyrics that he received from her a few weeks or so after his visit. A song that he needed Mr. Schue and the Spanish teacher to help him translate.

 _"_ _Mr. Schue?" he calls out as he walls into his former teacher's office._

 _"_ _Yes Finn?" Will answers, looking up from his work._

 _"_ _I uh got a letter from Rachel," he begins to explain. "It says that this song best explains what she feels but I think it's in Spanish and I can't translate it."_

 _"_ _Well as we both know, I wasn't that good at Spanish either so maybe we can go ask Mr. Martinez if he can help us out," Will suggests. He quickly nods but Will stops him before he can go. "Are you sure you want to know what the song says, Finn? You may not like it," he warns the young man._

 _"_ _Yeah, I want to know."_

Over this year, he's thought about Santana's words and refuses to believe them, even after the letter. Rachel always has and always will love him, he's sure of it. He just needs to remind her of that, away from St. Jackass and all their friends. This week will be the perfect opportunity to do so.

It's the first time after all the New Directions members graduated that all gleeks are coming back to McKinley.

He knows she's going to be there as he makes his way to the choir room. He's not sure if her "boyfriend" is going to be there but he doesn't care as long as he's able to see her and talk to her. The first thing he hears is her laugh of joy, followed by greetings and small talk with whom he assumes is Mercedes. The fact that he doesn't hear St. James' voice causes him to smile.

"So where is he?" Mercedes asks rather eagerly.

"Jesse's parking the car, he's become very overprotective and told me to come ahead while he sets everything up," he hears her explain.

He silently curses the fact that her "boyfriend" is here but pushes that aside and tries to listen in.

"So how are you going to pull off Funny Girl? Are you still keeping the role?" he hears Mercedes asks.

"Thankfully yes. I talked to my producers and director and explained the situation to them when it first came up, saying that it wasn't planned but it was what it was. Luckily they understood and after talking, figuring out schedules and working out the details I will still be Fanny," Rachel explains to her.

"That's amazing, Rachel," he hears Mercedes

"I know. I have everything I could want Mercedes," he hears Rachel answer happily.

They talk a bit longer about Mercedes' life in Los Angeles before Mercedes ends the conversation.

"Hey I'm going to go look for Sam, will you be okay by yourself?" Mercedes asks.

"Yeah, Jesse should be here soon so I'll be fine," Rachel assures.

He can't believe his luck; this is the opportunity he was looking for. He waits as Mercedes leaves the choir room, takes a deep breath and walks in. She's looking down at some sheets inside of a binder on the piano. She's just as beautiful as he remembers, with some changes that he can't really place. He wants to push away the fact that she looks happy, maybe even happier than she was before and even touches the song lyrics inside his pocket before finally speaking out.

"Rachel," he says softly, trying not to startle her.

She looks up and instead of seeing joy or love like he expected he just sees indifference.

"Finn," she acknowledges him and then returns her attention to her binder.

"Um, it's good to see you," he says trying to talk with her.

"Look Finn, I know you probably want to talk to me and are going to try to win me back but it's not going to work," she immediately says.

"Why not? Why shouldn't I fight for the girl that I love?" he asks.

"There wouldn't have been a need to fight if you wouldn't have disappeared for almost a year without contacting me," she points out.

"You don't get it. I went through a lot during that time I didn't want you or anyone to see me as a loser a failure," he admits.

"I wouldn't have cared Finn. I loved you. I would have accepted you no matter what. But like always you didn't give me a choice in the matter," she accuses.

"What are you talking about?" he asks confused as to where she's going.

"You took all my choices away from me. I didn't get to choose to go to New York. I didn't get to choose to end my relationship, my engagement!" she exclaims .

"I did all those things for you!" he yells back.

"I don't care if you did that for me!" she shouts, before taking a deep breath and calming down. "I am a grown woman Finn and I can make my own decisions with what to do with my life," she says more calm.

"Fine so I let you make your own decisions, what else can I do to get you back?" he asks.

"Nothing Finn. You can't do anything at this point. I waited for you for four months and had you come back I would have accepted you with open arms. But I found the love of my life, Finn. I finally gave him the opportunity he deserved, that we both deserved, and I've never been happier," she tells him.

"Wow, so what we had…" he starts, looking down at his feet.

"What we had you ended. And I need you to understand that what we had is nothing like what Jesse and I have right now. I love him, Finn and I thought that the song I sent you made that clear," she says.

"Yes but I… I guess I still wanted to believe that it wasn't true, that you still loved me," he admits , looking up at her.

It's then that he notices it. Her left hand moves and the light makes the large stone shimmer. He feels like he's been punched in the gut and can't help but stare agog at it.

"W…what… wh?" he tries to speak. But before he can form a coherent sentence he hears footsteps coming towards the choir room followed by the arrival of the man who seems to have taken everything away from him. However seeing what the man is pushing in with him makes him want to find the nearest bridge and jump off of it.

"Hey," his rival says in probably the softest tone he has ever heard from him.

He quickly watches as his former fiancé's face changes dramatically and the love he expected to see upon seeing him shows through when her eyes meet those of her current boyfriend.

"What took you so long?" she asks walking towards him and placing a soft kiss on his lips. A smile forming on his rival's face.

"Well we decided to wake up as soon as the car stopped and throw a little baby fit, didn't we buddy," he coos to the baby in the stroller.

"Aww, did Mommy's little boy give Daddy a hard time?" Rachel coos as she reaches into the stroller and pulls out a little baby boy, placing many kisses on him.

"Not really, he just wanted to demonstrate his powerful little lungs," Jesse explains jokingly, placing a kiss on top of the little boy's dark curls.

Neither parent seems to remember the other young man in the choir room, having been seemingly transported to their own little world. Finn however can't take his eyes off the sight.

He can't compete with this.

St. James had given Rachel something that would bind them forever, an embodiment of the feelings they both claim to have for each other.

Nothing would ever break that bond.

Even if for some reason Rachel decided to be with him, that baby would still tie St. James with her. This was the final blow that ended the war between him and St. James for Rachel. He may have won some of the battles but his idiotic mistakes and now this baby made him lose the war.

"Oh my god he's so adorable!" he hears Mercedes exclaim, having come into the room at some point, he's not sure when.

He watches as his former teammate rushes over to the couple that have turned his world upside down.

"I told you so Mercedes," his brother says following her in to the room.

"Facebook did not do him justice, Rachel," Mercedes says, "I mean look at those curls and eyes."

"He got those from his Daddy," Rachel says happily, smile never leaving her features.

"He really did. You two make very beautiful babies," Mercedes admits.

"Thank you, Mercedes. I might be a little bias but he is the cutest baby I've ever seen," Jesse responds.

He must have not noticed himself walking away because the loud clatter he makes when he knocks a music stand over surprises him and everyone in the room.

"Finn? When did you get in here?" Kurt asks him, making the others realize that he was in the room.

"I… I," he stutters and before he can answer the rest of their teammates begin to make their way into the choir room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Happy Holidays to everyone and hopefully with the break I'll be able to update all my stories. I hope you enjoy it.**

She can't stop her leg from bouncing up and down. The peace and calm that she had felt just a few days ago, had vanished and now all she felt was fear and panic.

How was she supposed to support a baby? What will happen with NYADA? Her Broadway dream? What will her Dads say? What will EVERYONE say? How will she be a good mother when she never had one?

All these questions begin to overwhelm her when she feels a calming hand interlacing with her own, gently stopping her leg as well. She risks a quick glance over to the owner of the hand and sees her boyfriend looking at one of the posters hanging on the waiting room wall.

Her boyfriend.

The one who has been the calming force since this situation arose. Her rock.

She knows that he's probably panicking and worrying about their future as much as she is. That his insecurities about being a parent run just as deep as her own. But just as he has since they've gotten back together, he keeps putting her first.

And she can't help love him more and thank God that he's the man she's doing this with.

"Thank you," she whispers, leaning on his shoulder. She feels a gentle kiss being placed on her head.

"For what?" he asks.

"For being here. For keeping me calm these past few days," she lists off.

"Well someone has to try to keep you sane. I mean can you imagine if our potential child drives you insane before he's even born? What will happen once he's actually here?" he teases.

His attempt to cheer her up works and she breaks out into laughter.

"Rachel Berry?" the moment broken by the nurse announcing her name.

The nerves once again hit her as she begins to stand up. She realizes that he's not standing up and looks back at him.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asks, a bit of panic showing in his features.

"Yes," she whispers.

He quickly stands up, taking her hand, and together follow the nurse into the room.

As the basic questions are asked, Jesse refuses to let go of her hand, the only time he does is when she gets up to give a urine sample but he immediately takes hold once she comes back. She can feel how his hands are beginning to sweat and begins to count the number of times he runs his free hand through his hand.

She's pretty sure she's on 12 when a thought comes to mind.

"I think I know when this happened," she voices, stopping him half way through number 13.

"When what happened?" he asks, putting his free hand down.

"When this," she moves their entwined hands to her abdomen, "happened."

"Oh?" he says, a bit of amusement in his voice, grateful for the distraction.

"It happened in the hotel room, when we went to Lima for Mr. Schue's wedding," she reveals.

She watches as he does the math in his head and tries to remember the details of that day.

"That… would make a lot of sense," he admits. "I mean, we've always been careful, that's the only time I can think of that we got careless."

"Yeah, we were both really tipsy by the time we made our way into the hotel room," she agrees. "It's hard to believe that our first child was possibly conceived on a drunken night," she adds, sadness tinging her tone.

"When you put it that way it's a bit upsetting," he says.

"Well what other way is there?" she asks, getting upset.

"Well instead of seeing it like that maybe we should see that our child was conceived from our love on the day when everyone celebrates love," he says, smile on his face.

"Valentine's day," she sighs.

"Exactly. If there is a baby, then we made the embodiment of the love we have for each other on the day of love," he declares, his voice showing a certain level of excitement that it hadn't previously held and she joins in the excitement.

"You can be such a romantic."

"I try," he tells her before leaning in to kiss her.

They break apart when the door of the room opens up and both stare anxiously at the doctor.

"Well I'm not sure if this a good thing or a bad thing but you are indeed pregnant," the doctor confirms.

She feels Jesse place a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"We're just going to need a bit of time to process it," Jesse responds to the doctor.

"That's understandable," she says with a soft smile. "I just want you to know there are options."

"I don't think either of us want that option," she quickly tells her.

"Okay then. I'll get you started on some pre-natal vitamins and refer you to a good gynecologist," she says before leaving the two future parents alone.

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Jesse breaks it.

"How are feeling?"

"Um… a bit scared and nervous."

"Yeah, me too," he admits.

"But I'm happy," she says with a timid smile. "I mean I'm going to have a baby with you and you're going to be here with me."

"Every step of the way," he vows. "I promise to be the best partner in all this and be the best father for our baby."

"I love you," she whispers, tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too," he kisses her softly. "We'll get through this together," he adds against her lips.

"I know we will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! The creative juices seems to flow a bit more with this story than my other two at the moment. Hopefully I can update Daddy soon and keep a regular update for all the stories. I hope you like the chapter and please review.**

 _"_ _Looking good, Berry!" she hears a voice declare behind her. She turns around and sees Jesse all dressed up, appearing to be taking her in._

 _"_ _Jesse! I can't believe you made it!" she squeals before throwing her arms around him._

 _"_ _I wasn't going to miss you performing at NYADA's winter showcase," he says hugging her back._

 _"_ _But wait I thought you said your job wouldn't give you the chance to be here. Did they change their mind?" she asks pulling away from him._

 _"_ _Nope. They told me that there was no way I could miss work, so I quit instead."_

 _"_ _What? Jesse why did you…"_

 _"_ _Because you were right. I need to go 100 percent into my Broadway dream and stop wasting time in a job I absolutely hate," he explains._

 _"_ _Are you sure about this Jesse?" she asks, concerned for his well-being._

 _"_ _There's only one thing I've been surer of in my life," he says with a smile. "But enough about me, what are you doing out here?"_

 _"_ _I'm freaking out!"_

 _With the attention back on her she proceeds to go on a rant about how nervous she is and how unlikely it is that she's going to win with her pacing back and forth on the step, not noticing the amused look on her friend's face. Once she does though she stops._

 _"_ _Why are you just standing there and smiling?"_

 _"_ _I once told you that you singing a certain song was an inevitability and I said that because even then I knew you were just like me, the best of the best," he says taking her hands. "You and I are destined for greatness Rachel. So I have no doubt you're going to go out there just as you always do and show everyone exactly what I saw in you the day you sang that Barbra song and sang that duet with me."_

 _"_ _Thank you for helping me calm down. You always seem to know what to say."_

 _"_ _Hey, that's what friends are for."_

 _And not for the first time does that title for him seem so wrong that it hurts._

 _"_ _So go in there and break a leg," he tells her._

 _He tries to step around her when she stops him. She's tired of waiting for someone who obviously wants nothing to do with her anymore. She doesn't even feel the same feelings she did months ago. There are no more butterflies or heart accelerations at the mention of her ex, because that's what he's been for months now. She had taken this time to heal and move on and as she stares at the slightly confused look on the face of the young man before her she knows who she wants to be with, who she's always wanted to be with but was too afraid to do so._

 _She kisses him and after a moment of shock she feels him kiss her back. She feels those butterflies and fireworks she had been missing since the last time he kissed her and can't help but deepen the kiss. Too soon for her taste they break apart and they both end up wearing the same goofy smile._

 _"_ _Wha…" she silences him by placing a gentle finger on his lips._

 _"_ _Every time you've come into my life I haven't given you a real chance, us a real chance. I'm done playing safe, of lying to myself and settling with someone I now know I was never meant to be with. From now on I'm going to live my life as if everything I do is the last time I do it. "_

 _"_ _I need you to be sure about this, Rachel. I won't be a rebound and don't want my heart broken again if Finn comes back," he warns her and she can see the trepidation in his eyes, the fear and the insecurity that her decisions have caused him._

 _"_ _I don't care if Finn comes back. Since I met you again at that audition, you're the only guy I think about. I've gotten butterflies in my stomach whenever I do think of you. And each and every time you've referred to yourself as my friend I've felt like I was being punched in the gut because I know that that title isn't enough and isn't the one I want for you," she reveals, taking him by surprise. "All those things let me know that I want to be with you, Jesse. For good this time."_

 _He can't help but kiss her with everything he's been holding back since Nationals in New York. They only stop when they hear Kurt clearing his throat._

 _"_ _Um, as much as I love that you guys finally got your heads out of the sand and are actually getting together, its Rachel's turn to perform," he announces quickly before returning inside. They both laugh in pure happiness._

 _"_ _Let's go. It's time for you to show them what you and I already know. That Rachel Berry is the best."_

"Rachel?" she hears her boyfriend call out, bringing her out of her memory.

"I'm in our room!" she calls back, putting away the task she had been working on before going down memory lane.

She's been working on this letter all day and she believes she may have it finally done but she's not ready to tell Jesse about it yet. She prepares to stand up to greet him but is quickly stopped by two arms wrapping around her, a kiss on her neck and two hands resting on her abdomen.

"How are the two most important people in my life doing today?" he asks playfully and she can't help but beam.

"We've been good," she assures him, also placing a hand on top of his. "Morning sickness was kept to a minimum so our little one behaved for his mommy today."

She can't help but admire the look on his face. Since they officially discovered that she was pregnant the look of pure love and joy has not left his features, especially in moments like this when they acknowledge the existence of their little one.

"See, I told you. Talking to him worked," he says.

"You know he can't really hear you yet right?" she reminds him.

"Well nevertheless, I'm taking credit for your reduced morning sickness," he playfully declares, giving her a soft kiss before moving towards their bed to remove his suit. But before he can go too far she grabs his hand to stop him.

"You know," she says getting his full attention, "seeing you in that suit reminds me of the night of the Winter Show Case."

A smile forms on his lips and he leans down to kiss her again.

"I can still say that was one of the best nights of my life," he responds softly and she finally lets him go remove his suit.

"So it's not that I don't appreciate it, I mean you in a suit is up there on the attractive scale, but why are you in one right now?" she sees the slight smirk on his face.

"I'm glad you 'appreciate' it. I um had some business to attend to," he says as he removes his shoes.

"What kind of business?" she asks noticing the hesitation in his voice.

"I… it was a couple of things to be honest," he tries to deflect.

"Like what?" she presses.

"Well…" he sighs, running his hand through his hair. "I had to go talk with my lawyer or rather my family's lawyer," he starts, "when I turned 21 I got one of my trust funds."

"Oh," she says surprised.

"Yeah," he sighs, "I haven't used any of it," he explains.

"Are you going to use the money now?" she asks, walking over to sit next to him.

"I really don't want to unless it's absolutely necessary," he answers honestly.

"So why did you go talk to the lawyer?"

"I just wanted to take a precaution," he sees her questioning gaze and sighs before continuing, "in case something happens to me I asked the lawyer to put you as the beneficiary of the trust."

"Jesse…" speechless.

"I just want you two to be protected and taken care of in case I'm not able to."

"Does this mean that your parents are going to know that I'm…?" she asks terrified of someone finding out before she's ready.

"What? No! The lawyer has orders not to say a word to my parents until I say so," he assures her, taking her hands in his own. "I know you're nowhere near ready to tell anyone. Whenever we do is doing to be on your time and no one else's."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he answers with a soft smile.

"Is that all you did?" she tries to move on past this.

"No. I actually met with a realtor too," he sees the protest coming so he immediately continues not giving her a chance to speak. "I know you really like this place and I'll be eternally grateful to you and Kurt for letting me stay here after I left my old place but I think we can both agree the security isn't really the best."

"You're right," she sighs in defeat.

"And as nice as it is living with Kurt and Santana, I think we need to have a place of our own especially with a newborn."

"I know is just that…" she takes a deep breath, "this place has memories you know and I don't want Kurt to feel like I'm just abandoning him."

"The move doesn't need to happen right away. We can take our time looking around, finding something closer to NYADA, your doctor, and has everything you want in a home," he reassures her but he still sees her wariness.

"You promise everything will be okay?"

"I promise I'll do my best to make everything be okay."

She hugs him tightly and they stay in the embrace for a long time


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! Here's my update for this story. This next chapter will pick up right after this one so I hope you like it and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

D-Day has arrived.

At least that's the way he feels as they make their way to the Berry household. A little over five months ago, he had walked into the Berry's home for the first time in years. Both men had been beyond happy to welcome him back into their family and their only request was for him to take care of their daughter and make her happy.

He's pretty sure he's accomplished the former to the Berry men's standards. Since she had given him the opportunity to be in her life he had made sure to do everything in his power to make her happy. However, he's not sure if getting their only daughter pregnant at 19 was the Berry men's idea of taking care of her, especially if said daughter has yet to tell them five months into her pregnancy.

Personally, he would have preferred her doing this by phone (out of harm's way) as he had with his parents about a month ago, but Rachel had other plans. Throughout the months, he had tried to get her to tell her fathers but she always refused. At first he understood, given the fact that something could go wrong the first few months but after that she would just keep making excuses. At the end, she said that there was no way she was breaking the news without being able to see them (suggesting FaceTime had only resulted in him getting a smack to the back of his head).

The other reason he really did not want to come tell her fathers face to face was the risk of a certain former boyfriend running into them and giving her a hard time. The only person he had voiced these concerns to was Kurt and to his surprise the young man had assured him that his brother would not bother them at all. Going as far as to buy tickets to a sporting event away from Lima the weekend they were going to be visiting.

They flew into Akron yesterday and his parents picked them up and had them stay the day there. One of the upsides to telling his parents over a month ago is that they had gotten all their…"reservations" out of their systems and by the time they had seen Rachel they went straight to gushing over her.

 _"_ _It's so good to see you again, Rachel," Claire St. James says as she hugs the young girl, mindful of her growing midsection._

 _"_ _It's good to see you too, Mrs. St. James," Rachel responds to the hug._

 _He had made sure to introduce them properly when they made a visit to New York, shortly after the Winter Showcase. Rachel had never gotten a chance to meet his parents the two previous times they had "attempted" a relationship and he couldn't pass up the opportunity to introduce her as his first actual girlfriend and as the love of his life. They had hit it off rather well with his mom and Rachel having weekly conversations up until they discovered her pregnancy._

 _"_ _I told you before to call me Claire," she playfully scolds her._

 _"_ _I know," Rachel answers with a smile._

 _It's then that he sees his mother take Rachel's appearance in for the first time._

 _"_ _Oh my god, sweetie. You look amazing and you're glowing!" Claire gushes._

 _"_ _That's what I keep telling her mom, but she just won't believe me when I say how incredibly beautiful she is," he decides to playfully interrupt the two women, His mom appearing to realize he's also arrived for the first time. "It's good to see you too mom. You know I'm your son right," he adds quickly hugging her before wrapping an arm around Rachel._

 _"_ _I know you are Jesse, but I'm pretty sure Rachel deserves more attention right now I mean she's having our first grandchild, right Martin?" his mom turns looking for his father's confirmation._

 _He can see the amusement on the elder St. James's face as he innocently lifts his arms up in surrender._

 _"_ _I'm not getting in the middle of this you and Jesse can argue all you want. I just want a quick hug from the mother of our grandchild if you and our son would be so kind as to allow me to do so," Martin St. James jokingly says as his slowly makes his way towards Rachel, acting as if either him or his mom would pounce on him. He reluctantly lets go of Rachel and watches as she happily gives his dad a hug._

 _"_ _They are right Rachel you are absolutely glowing," he hears his dad whisper to her._

From that point on it had been smooth sailing in the St. James household with his dad only giving him a small talk when they had gotten back to the house before congratulating him and giving him advice on how to handle things.

As these thoughts leave his mind, he dares a glance at his girlfriend and sees her trying to find comfort through their child, rubbing soft circles on her bump. He slowly reaches over and entwines his hand with hers.

"It's going to be okay," he assures her, kissing the back of her hand.

"Even you don't believe that. I know you're nervous," she tells him.

"I am," he admits. "But your dads love you and they won't do anything to you. It's me you should be worried about," he tells her. "I'm pretty sure after we tell them they'll remove a certain part of my anatomy to make sure this is our only child," he jokes, succeeding at making her laugh.

"They love you too," she reminds him.

"They did love me, but I'm pretty sure that getting their daughter pregnant is not something they wanted, at least not this soon," he points out as they pull into the Berry driveway.

He turns off the car and looks over to her, taking in her appearance. Just as he said upon their arrival to Ohio, to him she's never seemed more beautiful. But the look on her face, the fear and dread that have taken over her beautiful features, makes him want to turn around and make sure she doesn't have to do this.

"Rach…" he says softly and when she turns to look at him the tears in her eyes make his heart split in two. "I love you. I love both of you," he says placing both their hands on her belly, hidden intentionally by loose clothes. "I'm going to be here with you every step of the way, no matter what happens in there," he vows.

"I love you," she weeps.

"I love you too," he answers placing soft kisses on her lips and wiping the tears off her face. "We'll be okay."

She gives him a small nod and after giving her a minute to collect herself, he gets off his Rover and walks over to her side to help her off. With their hands entwined they take a deep breath before he knocks on the door. With one last glance at his girlfriend he mouths to her one more reassurance.

"Together."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Again! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this story but if there's one story that I've had writer's block this would be it. I had no idea how to continue the scene I left off on the last chapter and still don't so instead I began to think of other ideas and this came up. Thank you so much for still reading this story and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

She's late.

She's never been late before in her life. Last night she spent an hour flipping through her calendar trying to make the math prove her fears wrong as her boyfriend slept blissfully unaware of the downward spiral she was going through.

Now she's sitting here on the toilet holding a little white stick she quickly went out to buy waiting for a result that may forever change her life.

For a moment she considers what a child between herself and her boyfriend would be like. A little boy with his eyes and hair or a little girl that looks just like her. But just as soon a those pictures come to mind she pushes them away.

She's NOT pregnant.

Her phone timer brings her back to reality and she hears people coming into the apartment.

"Rach, we're back!" she hears Jesse call out.

"We actually managed to find somewhere that was open in this snow storm," Kurt adds.

But those voices seem to fade as she sees a little plus sign on the pregnancy test.

She's pregnant.

Numb. She feels num…

A knock on the door snaps her out of her shock.

"Come on Berry, these two dragged me out in the cold and I need to use the bathroom!" Santana says through the door.

"Give me a minute Santana," she calls back, trying her best to keep her voice from trembling.

She quickly hides the test in the waste basket and takes a moment or two to collect herself before leaving the bathroom. She sees Santana give her a look before going into the bathroom. Jesse looks up from the unpacking of food he was doing and looks over towards her with a smile that usually make her legs weak. But right now the weakness she's feeling has nothing to do with that smile and instead needs to look away.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asks, concern etching his features.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just feeling a bit off that's all," she excuses.

"You're either getting cabin fever or an actual fever. Was it really that necessary to go out so early this morning?" Kurt teases.

She just ignores him and walks over to get her food. Jesse leans over to give her a kiss but she evades it, shocking everyone.

She spends the rest of the day avoiding Jesse, staying as far away as she can in bed. She feels guilty for doing so and it pains her when she sees a glimpse of hurt in his features but she can't help it. Part of her blames him for the situation she's in. The rest of her is just terrified to know how he would react to the news of her pregnancy.

The next day, much to her horror, she is left alone with Santana. She stays in her "room" for as long as she can and she gives Santana credit for actually respecting her space and not coming into the little section of the apartment that had been set apart as her room. Unfortunately she eventually needs to go find something to eat and Santana takes that opportunity to pounce.

"So what is going on between you and hunkwad," she asks following her to the living room couch.

"Nothing and can you stop calling him that? I thought you were lesbian," Rachel tries to deflect, sitting down.

"I am. But that doesn't mean I don't have eyes. If he would have been at McKinley for a while longer I probably would have tried to get him in bed," she admits, causing Rachel to blush. "Rachel let's get serious though I found something in the bathroom. A certain stick that could have only belonged to you."

Oh no…

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," she tries acting dumb.

"We're friends Rachel, you can trust me. What is going on?" she sincerely asks.

And her surprising sincerity and concern does her in. The next thing she knows she's sobbing with Santana holding her and rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

"I don't know what to do," she manages to sob out.

"Have you told…?"

"No."

"That's the first thing you should do."

"I can't," she says looking up at the Latina.

"Why not? He's the daddy and he's just as responsible for this as you are," Santana points out.

"I'm terrified! Neither one of us is ready for this! We haven't even talked about the possibility of having kids! For all I know he might hate me and leave me alone with our child or…"

"Whoa, whoa, I'm going to have to stop you because that guy has loved you for too long to ever actually hate you," she points out.

"But…"

"No buts. Beats me how he forgave you for choosing beanstalk over him and why he loves you so much but he did and he does. Both him and lady Hummel will be back soon, so I'll take Hummel out so you can talk with him alone," Santana says leaving no room for discussion.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you, Santana," she says sincerely.

"You're welcome, Rachel."

Kurt is the first to arrive and after a few excuses and a promise to be told what's going on he leaves with Santana, leaving her alone to wait for Jesse.

He walks in about ten minutes later and finds her wrapped in a blanket sitting on the couch. She opens a bit of space for him to sit next to her. Never one to miss a cue he moves towards her and sits down.

There's a moment of silence. Neither one knowing what to say.

"Whatever I did to make you upset I'm sorry," he says breaking the silence. "I just need you to talk to me," he says near begging.

"I'm pregnant," she announces.

"What?" he asks, confused, not expecting that to be her answer.

"I'm so sorry," she starts tearing up.

"When…" he attempts to ask.

"I took a test yesterday, before you came home. It came back positive. I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"Pregnant…" he repeats in total disbelief.

"I'm going to go take a shower so you can have some time to think," she says getting up.

"Yeah…" he says staring off into space.

For some reason his lack of reaction makes her feel worse. She quickly moves to the bathroom and turns to water on, wishing that the water would wash away her problems. She tries to keep her emotions at bay but when her hand lands on her abdomen she loses it.

She breaks down crying and slowly slides down to the ground sobbing as the hot water continues to fall. She suddenly feels two arms around her and she is pulled towards a very familiar chest. She buries herself as deep as she can as she continues to sob.

"It's going to be okay. We're all going to be okay," she hears Jesse say to her.

He keeps repeating this almost like a mantra and slowly they both start to believe it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I've been having major writers block with this story and I've finally gotten into reading for fun again so I've been short on writing time. Hopefully I'll be more timely on these updates and you can expect updates on my other two stories soon.**

 _It's going to be okay. We're all going to be okay._

That seemed to be the mantra for both young adults through this whole process, even more so now that they are waiting for Rachel's dads to open the door.

Her dad LeRoy is the one who opens the door and lets them in. The first thing he does is take her into his embrace and she makes sure to keep a bit of a distance between them to avoid him feeling her belly.

"We've missed you so much sweetheart," he says softly in her ear.

"I missed you too, Papa," she says, her voice shaking with a bit of nerves. Her dad thankfully doesn't notice it and turns his attention to her boyfriend, quickly embracing him.

"It's so good to see you again Jesse," her dad says to her boyfriend.

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Berry," Jesse answers, never letting go of her hand. "See Rach, he's happier to see you than he is to see me. Not like my parents who totally ignored my existence until I reminded them I was their child."

His attempt to lighten her mood works as she laughs with her papa joining in.

"What can I say Jesse, my daughter just has a loveable nature," LeRoy says through his chuckles.

"That she does," Jesse agrees, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

They follow him to the kitchen where Hiram is finishing the final touches on dinner.

"You two are just on time. I just pulled out our main course and dessert is ready in the fridge," he says happily, moving to kiss his daughter and great her boyfriend.

"It all looks delicious Mr. Berry," Jesse complements, as the older man turns back towards the food.

"Thank you, Jesse, but we've been over the fact that I don't want you to call me that," Hiram points out.

"Sorry I guess old habits die hard," Jesse apologizes.

"It's alright Jesse. But let's save the talking for the table, the food is going to get cold," Hiram points out, moving to take the meal to the dining room.

"Maybe since you two are here we can make this dinner theater," LeRoy suggests, following his husband.

Jesse also begins to follow but as he does, he notices Rachel's not moving from her spot. She is desperately clutching on to his hand and to the counter top, her knuckles turning white.

"I have to tell them," she mutters, voice trembling, only loud enough for Jesse to hear.

"Are you sure? We could wake until after," Jesse suggests.

Both fathers return to the kitchen when they realize that they are not being followed.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Hiram asks, moving towards his daughter. "You seem a bit pale. Do you need to sit down?"

"I can't make it through dinner without telling them. Please," she pleads to her boyfriend.

"Jesse what's going on? What is Rachel is talking about?" LeRoy asks.

"Please…" she begs and he knows he has to take the lead in this.

"Mr. Berrys, we…. Rachel and I came here to tell you something, something we probably should have told you before this but…" Jesse starts.

"But I was too afraid to do so," Rachel adds.

"Well what is it? You two are getting us worried," Hiram presses.

"Dad, Daddy, I… I'm…" she takes a deep breath, glances at her boyfriend who she knows will be with her no matter what happens and finally says what she should have months ago. "I'm pregnant."

The silence that follows kills her. She tries her best to read her fathers faces but she can't. She risks another glance towards her boyfriend and she can see how hard he's trying to keep his calm and put up a strong front for her sake.

"How far along are you?" Hiram is the first to speak.

"Almost five months," she admits.

She can see them doing the math in their heads and upon realization their attention turns toward her boyfriend.

"We asked you to take care of her," LeRoy says, tension in his voice.

"I know," Jesse answers.

"And you… do you call this taking care of her," LeRoy speaks again. He starts verbally attacking her boyfriend and Jesse seems to be trying to keep his cool. But during this rant she notices that unlike her dad her daddy's attention is on her rather than on her boyfriend.

"Are you happy?" Hiram asks, which seems to stop whatever her dad was yelling at her boyfriend. She tears up as the attention is turned towards her.

"I am," she answers, "at least until Dad started yelling at Jesse. Believe it or not since I've found out I've never been happier. I should be scared out of my mind about having a baby but I'm happy."

"And Jesse?"

"Is just as happy as she is about this," he interrupts before she can answer. "I know that when you told me to take care of her you didn't expect this and neither did I. But it happened and I've tried my best since we found out to take care of both of them and make Rachel happy, because they are the most important people in my life. Yes this is unexpected and I'm sure you two are both disappointed but if I'm being honest I've… we've never been happier."

"Is it true?" LeRoy asks, seeming to be calming down.

"Yes," she answers. "I love him," she voices for the first time in front of her fathers. "I love him, and even though we're both terrified not only by the fact that we're having a baby but because we aren't sure how you two will react at the end of all this, I am happy."

She takes a few steps back to be in her boyfriend's embrace. Her dads start to have a private conversation with each other and Jesse whispers their mantra in her ear, while rubbing soothing circles over their child. She completely misses the way her fathers watch them and how they seem to shift as they see the love in the little forming family.

"Rachel," Hiram brings them back to situation.

"We still have a lot to talk about, but I think your father and I will support you two through this," LeRoy lets them know.

She runs over to them both and hugs them.

"Thank you so much," she sobs out as tears flow out.

"We love you sweetie, no matter what," Hiram says to her as he holds her.

When she manages to quiet down they all go to eat their dinner and continue to talk things out.


End file.
